Teach Me, Mr Uzumaki
by Samus Star
Summary: Naruto must teach different kunoichis from around the shinobi world. Can Naruto win the hearts of his students or will he go down in flames?
1. Chapter 1

Teach Me, Mr. Uzukami

Disclaimer: I do not own the charters in this story.

The Third Hokage looks over an important document about different kunoichis. He knew these young women are coming to a special program in Konoha. The Fourth Hokage set up this program to better relationship with other shinobi villages. Sarutobi was surprise how well the program work in the first year.

The program brought in twenty-eight kunoichi from different shinobi villages. Most of the kunoichis came from Konoha and Suna. But, a few kunoichis came from different villages to learn. The young women got along with each other in their studies. The kunoichis gave Minato a picture of their class.

The program is called Class K which helps kunoichis to be better people. Class K has number of classes to help kunoichis after their careers are over. Most of the kunoichis are still live after been in Class K. A little surprise that made Sarutobi hope for a better tomorrow.

Sarutobi speaking to himself, "We going have four kunoichis coming from Sunagakure. The Kazekage is sending his daughter so Yome, Sen, Ameno, and Temari will be part of Class K."

The old Hokage hears a knock at the door. He puts away all the important documents. The old shinobi knew an old foe of his would use the information for blackmail or favors.

The Hokage said "Enter!"

A young man with spikey blond hair and blue eyes. He wearing an orange jacket with orange pants. This young man name is Naruto Uzumaki, he is part of Team Seven that is leads by Kakashi Hatake. Naruto was order to meet with the Hokage in the hour.

Naruto said, "You want to see me, old man."

The Hokage looks at clock, "I see you on time, Naruto."

Naruto shrugs, "I try my best at everything."

The Hokage pull out a folder and read the information that is inside. The information is about the Wave Mission that Team Seven was on. Kakashi reported that Naruto let Zabuza and Haku know about certain key parts of his plan. Then he helps them escape during the chaos on the bridge. Of course, their mission was protected the bridge builder. But, why Zabuza and Haku did not use the information against Team Seven.

Hokage said, "On the mission in Wave, you meet the young woman named Haku. You talk to her about the important people in your lives.

During your chat with her, did you happen tell her any plans that Kakashi have told you."

Naruto shakes his head, "No, I did not tell her anything because Kakashi has us do tree climbing training. If Kakashi had a plan, I did not know it."

The old man thinking, "Team Seven was undertrain for this mission. Kakashi making the choice to continue this mission with an under train genin team. I am surprise that Team Seven got back in one piece."

Naruto watch as the Hokage looks through the papers in the folder. He notices the older man's eyes would narrow at certain parts in the folder. Hokage put the folder on his desk and look at Naruto.

Hokage said, "I am going pull you off of Team Seven for a while. I want you to be silent about are little talk. I do not want Kakashi find out about this meeting."

Naruto raise an eyebrow, "Are you kicking me out of the shinobi forces?"

Hokage reply, "No, I am putting you on a special assignment."

The Hokage hand a folder over to Naruto. The young shinobi look at names of kunoichis from around the Elements Nations. Naruto wonder what "Class K" is about. Naruto looks at the old man in his chair. The Hokage is studying Naruto's face for any reaction about Class K.

Naruto ask, "What is the purpose of Class K?"

Sarutobi answer, "Class K is a program that helps better relationship with other shinobi villages. The program is taught by a teacher, who does not hate the other villages. The teacher's job is to help out the kunoichis in life."

Naruto wonder what his life would be like after his shinobi career is over. The chances of him getting the title of Hokage are very low. The Hidden Village Council would do anything keep him from getting the title of Hokage. Naruto knew the clan leaders are scared of the Hokage.

Naruto thinking, "The Uchiha Clan did stand up against the Hokage. I knew the reason, why the Uchiha was about overthrow the Hokage. I hope the old man does not find out about my friend, Mikoto Uchiha."

The Hokage spoke, "Naruto, I want you teach Class K."

A surprise Naurto said, "You want me teach kunoichis from different shinobi villages. You know I have no idea how to teach these kunoichis. Some of the kunoichis are higher rank then me. They might not like someone a lesser rank teaching them."

Sarutobi simile, "They will listen to you, Naruto. I have faith in your skill as a teacher.

An hour later, Naruto arrive at his house. He opens his door to see Mikoto sleeping on his couch. He is not surprise to see Mikoto in his house. The poor woman has try to stop her son from falling into his own darkness. Mikoto was away on a mission when Itachi kill his clan. Naruto sighs, then he slowly shakes the older woman.

Mikoto opens her eyes, "Naruto, you came back from your meeting with the Hokage."

Naruto simile, "Yes, why are you sleeping in my house?"

Mikoto stretch her arms out, "Sasuke acting like a jackass. When he came a shinobi, that boy's behavior is getting worse."

Naruto shakes his head, "I would love have someone like you as a mother. I think Sasuke is a fool."

Mikoto let a small simile form her face. She knew that Naruto saw her as a big sister. The young woman made sure the young man was eating right. Mikoto knew Naruto would listen to her. The young mother felt like she was talking to a brick wall with her son. She notices that Naruto brought couple of books with him.

Mikoto ask, "What are the books for, Naruto?"

Naruto reply, "The books are to help me with Class K. The Hokage wants me to teach the foreign kunoichis. They should be here in two weeks after the Hokage checks out the kunoichi's backgrounds. So, I am on special assignment with Class K."

"Do you want me to help with your assignment, Naruto?"

Naruto let out a small laugh, "If you do not mind, Mikoto."

Mikoto ruffles Naruto's hair, "I will be happy to help you."

Meanwhile in a bar, a breaded man is drinking with a Beautiful raven hair kunoichi. The man did not look happy about what the young woman had to said. The young woman is staring daggers at the man. Few people in the bar are listening to the couple fight.

The breaded man whisper, "I do not see why you need to join in Class K. Kurenai, the class is for genin and chunin kunoichi that need extra help in their careers. You are a jonin so you do not need this class. You are at that age, where you going to slow down on your workload."

Kurenai reply, "I going to enroll in Class K and that's final. You need not to worry about my workload. I can handle both Class K and my genin team. Asuma, why are you acting like this!?"

Asuma glare at Kurenai, "Why I am acting like this?! You joining Class K to help the shy Hyuga girl out. That girl needs to stand on her two feet. You cannot handle that girl like a doll. She is a shinobi and you need be harder on her."

Kurenai growl out, "If I push her too far… Hinata will break under the pressure I put on her. She is already feels the pressure from the Hyuga Clan. I cannot lose her because she is my friend."

Asuma slams some money on the bar. He gets up from his chair and is about leave. But, Kurenai grabs his arm as he is leaving. The two teachers stare each other down. Then Asuma free his arm from Kurenai's grasp.

Asuma said, "When you decide stop playing nurse maid to your kunoichi. Then we can talk about other things."

The breaded shinobi storm out of the bar. Kurenai quickly went to the women's bathroom. She did not want anyone see her crying. But, a young ANBU follow Kurenai into the women's bathroom. The young kunoichi sees the ANBU and she hugs the female ANBU.

The ANBU thinking, "Asuma, you are out of line. How can you talk about training a genin team? When you hardly do anything with your team."

Writer's Notes: This story was inspired by Scarface101's story, The Uzumaki Classroom. You will see something in the story that looks the same but it is not the same. You can tell the different right way in this story. My story is not the same as Scarface101 story. Leave a review to help this story grow.


	2. Chapter 2

The Third Hokage knew Danzo would put a spy in Class K. The old war hawk would not let a bunch of foreign kunoichi run around the village. The Root leader would put tails on the kunoichi from Class K. While Hiruzen had the Uchiha compound turn into dorms, Danzo try get the Hidden Village Council to remove Anko Mitarashi from Class K. But, Anko did not want to join Class K. She had other things to do then listen to a sixteen old brat.

The Third Hokage looks at the picture of the spy. The young woman has pale skin with black hair. She has black eyes that match her hair which is shoulder length. The young woman is wearing a black midriff shirt with black pants. She wearing a short sword on her back. The old man say one thing about the kunoichi is she a looker. The Third Hokage looks at the kunoichi's name.

Hiruzen thinking, "Saya, I have a feeling that is not your real name. Danzo gave you that name for this mission. Now, who are you spying on in Class K."

The old man sighs, he is getting to old for this job. Hiruzen rubs his nose as he thinks of someone to replace him. The Hokage knew three people that could take the job right way. These people have their problems but they could run Konoha with no hassle. But, his two students on the road and would be difficult get in touch with them. Danzo might take over before those two can get to the village.

The Hokage thinking, "If Tsunade and Jiraiya turn down the title of Hokage. I fear for the future of Konoha."

A knock is heard on his office door which broke Hiruzen out his thoughts. The doors open to reveal Inoichi and Kakashi. The two man steps in front of the Hokage's desk. The old man is surprise to see the two men in his office. Inoichi clears his throat as Kakashi reads his book.

Hiruzen ask, "Is there something I can help you with?"

Inoichi reply, "Kakashi and I been talking about Class K. We do not want Naruto Uzumaki teaching my daughter or Kakashi's student. We think that Naruto is too young for such task. I want a more mature teacher then someone like Naruto teaching Class K."

The Third Hokage raise an eyebrow, "You know the choice is made by the kunoichi. If your daughter or student wants to take Class K. Then they have the right to take the class. Do you think that Naruto would not have help running the classroom?"

Kakashi closes his book, "Who is helping Naruto to teach Class K?"

Hiruzen reply, "Mikoto Uchiha is going aid Naruto with the kunoichis. She is smart and strong enough to handle a bunch of rowdy kunoichis."

Inoichi bows his head, "Good choice, sir. I will talk to my daughter about taking Class K."

As Inoichi and Kakashi left the office, a frown appear on the Hokage's face. He knew that some shinobi would be against Naruto teach Class K. But, two of his most loyal shinobi are questioning his actions. Hiruzen still feels the sting of the Uchiha Clan Massacre. The old man wonder how many of his shinobi are still to him. He need to step down from Hokage but Danzo would jump at the chance to be in charge. Hiruzen need get in touch with Jiraiya before time runs out.

Naruto is at the school with Mikoto going over who is coming to Class K. They were in the old class room that Naruto was a student in. Mikoto telling stories about how Kumo Shinobi were very hard head. The young shinobi nods his head while frown from on his face.

Naruto ask, "Do you think that Kumogakure might try something while they are here?"

Mikoto reply, "I do not think they would but I am more worry about the kunoichi from Iwagakure."

Naruto rubs his nose, "We need to be careful around them. I do not want a war started because couple hot heads kunoichis."

The door to the classroom opens to reveal a Konoha Kunoichi. She wearing the standard attire of a Konoha Shinobi. The young woman has long black hair with red eyes. Naruto wonder why this young kunoichi doing here. Mikoto and Naruto are still going over who is coming to Class K.

Mikoto ask, "Is there something we can do for you, Kurenai?"

Kurenai answer, "I would like to know how many Kumo Kunoichi are coming to Class K."

Naruto flipping pages in his report, "There will be four Kumo Kunoichi coming to Konoha. Their leader has not send the information on them, yet. We do not know their names. We are pretty much in the dark."

Kurenai sit down on the desktop and let out sigh. Mikoto and Naruto share a look before Mikoto walk over to the younger woman. She sit beside her and looks at the tired face of Kurenai.

Kurenai looks at Mikoto, "I wonder sometimes if I made the right choice to teach a genin team. You know a became jonin few months ago. I thought that teaching a genin team…"

Mikoto said, "If you thought teaching a genin team would be easy. Then you are very foolish in thinking that way. I had one student to teach and he is very stubborn. But, I stuck with him thought Ninja Academy. I got in the face of some of his teachers because they were fools."

Kurenai shakes her head, "I had a fight with Asuma about my students. He thinks I am wearing kid gloves with Hinata as a teacher. But, Hinata does not have the confidence like other Hyugas. Everybody in my team is trying to build up her confidence."

Naruto listen to Mikoto speaking with Kurenai about Hinata. He knew the young Hyuga woman is getting pressure from the Hyuga Clan. Ever since Hinata lost her younger sister, the Hyuga elders have been pushing Hiashi to have Hinata bethored to a lord. The young man knew Hiashi would cave into the Hyuga elders.

Naruto ask, "Kurenai, is Hinata still practicing the Gentle Fist Style?"

Kurenai answer, "She works very hard in the Gentle Fist Style. But, Hinata has trouble using the fighting style from her clan. I have no idea how to teach her in the Gentle Fist Style."

Naruto gives a stern look at Kurenai, "That is why you are failing with Hinata. You have Hinata focus on the Gentle Fist Style which she see herself as a failer at. Kurenai, you need to have Hinata focus on something that she wants. You need Hinata to feel that she can do anything beside the Gentle Fist Style. You can build her confidence that way."

Kurenai stood up from her sit, "But, Hiashi…"

Naruto interrupt her, "You are the teacher of that young kunoichi! You need stop listening to everyone and teach the way you want to! Nobody can tell you how to teach your students!

Kurenai shakes with fury before she storms out of the classroom. Mikoto looks at Naruto before she walks to him. The young man turns back to the reports on the desk. The young mother hugs the young man from behind. Naruto relax in her arms as Mikoto holds him.

Naruto ask, "Do you think I was rough on Kurenai?"

Mikoto reply, "A little, but you are right. Teachers of genin teams are afraid to teach their students. I think the clan leaders have too much say on how their kids are trained."

Writer's note: I wonder if Kurenai or Asuma teach anything to their students. I relook over Naruto for any hints that their students had any training. I found nothing but I did not check the second part of Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Land of Sound, there is a small shinobi village called Otogakure. The village was built in secret by Orochimaru to fight against Konoha. He searches and gather different shinobi around the shinobi world. But, the shinobi were badly need of training, equipment, and leadership. Orochimaru had to stop his experiments to get his shinobi force ready. Orochimaru could run the village but he wants to do his experiments.

Orochimaru thinking, "My shinobi army is badly outnumbered by Konoha forces. I could try to get Suna on my side but the Kazekage did not like my deal. When the Wind Daimyo defunds more money from his village then he will talk to me."

He looks at a picture, "Sarutobi blames me for the failed experiments. The old man and the Fire Daimyo wanted a bunch of "super" shinobis. I do not like how I was ban as a crazy lunatic."

The ex-Konoha shinobi looks over the reports of the Cruse Mark. He knew the Cruse Mark gives power to a person. The power of the Cruse Mark kills most people, who try to use the Cruse Mark for the first time. Orochimaru taps his fingers on the desk. Then he sighs and puts the report on his desk. The long black hair man looks back at a picture on his desk.

The picture of his old team back in Konoha. In the picture, Sarutobi was standing behind Tsunade, Jiraiya, and himself. He learns a lot from Tsunade and Sarutobi. The old shinobi cares for Tsunade as a sister. Sarutobi became a father figure to him after his parents died. A sadden look appear on his face when Sarutobi betray him.

Orochimaru thinking, "He blames me for the loss of shinobi life after trying put Senju DNA in their bodies. I warn them that their bodies would object the DNA."

Orochimaru looks at Jiraiya's picture with disgust. He knew that Jiraiya was not the fool that everyone thinks he is. Orochimaru have seen Jiraiya pick certain kunoichi for his special "training". He heard that few kunoichis reported that Jiraiya rape them. Tsunade caught Jiraiya peeking on her then she beat her up.

Orochimaru thinking, "I have to get him credit, for getting out of sticky places. I wonder if Sarutobi is covering for Jiraiya. Why would Sarutobi protect Jiraiya? He did not protect me from getting…"

A knock on the door snap Orochimaru back to reality. A young kunoichi opens the door. She has short brown hair with glasses on her face. The young woman works for Orochimaru as his aid. The young kunoichi keeps everything in order which made things easier for him. The young woman looks at Orochimaru.

The young woman said, "Tayuya and Kin are here to see you, sir."

Orochimaru reply, "Yuki, you can send them in. By the way, has the Fuma leader send his answer about my deal."

Yuki pushes her glasses up her nose, "No word from the Fuma Clan."

The old shinobi rubs his nose as Kin and Tayuya enter his office. Yuki went back to work. Kin and Tayuya stand in front of Orochimaru as he looks at them. He hands both a folder about their mission. Orochimaru stands up with his arms behind his back.

Orochimaru said, "I am sending you to Konoha for the "Class K Program". In your folders, is information about two shinobi. The first part of your mission is to sway Sasuke Uchiha to join Otogakure. You can use any means to pressure Sasuke in joining us. The easy way is to tell him that I will give him the power he wants. Do you have any questions?"

Both kunoichi reply, "No, sir!"

"Good, the second part of your mission is to talk with Naruto Uzumaki. I want you to show the dark side of Konoha. I think it will be easy to have Naruto turn his back on Konoha. I do not want Naruto to join Otogakure."

The red-head kunoichi ask, "Would it better to have Naruto on our side? I mean a jinchuriki can take out a whole regiment in one shot."

Orochimaru reply, "Too much a risk, the Hokage would have a team on standby. If a jinchuriki is going rouge, the team stops the jinchuriki from going rouge. Then the host is killed after the demon fox would be put in a new host."

The black-headed kunoichi said, "I see, the Hokage would have keep an eye on Naruto. We can search for weak spots in Konoha's defenses."

Orochimaru simile, "That is final part of your mission, find any weak sports in Konoha's defenses. The Hokage cannot have eyes ever where. Remember, report everything to Kabuto Yakushi. He can get information out Konoha without trouble."

Tayuya and Kin said, "You can count on us, sir!"

Orochimaru said, "Good luck on your mission."

The two kunoichi bows and left Orochimaru's office. The old shinobi leans back in his chair. Orochimaru knew those two kunoichis were decoys for his main spy in Konoha. He put Kabuto in a very bad spot. But, Kabuto can get out of dangerous places. The old snake hears someone behind him. Orochimaru sees a young woman climbing out of the air ducts. The young woman dusts himself then she sees Orochimaru looking at her.

Orochimaru sighs, "What are you doing out of your room, Hikage?"

Hikage replies, "I want to see you, Daddy!"

As father and daughter have a talk, Naruto is walking with Mikoto the shinobi academy. The old Hokage told Naruto to talk with the kunoichis of Konoha. The young man knew that his female classmates will be taking this class. Mikoto can see the worry in Naruto's eyes.

Mikoto said, "I can see you are worry about this meeting. I know you will do fine."

Naruto looks at Mikoto, "The meeting is just a small part of the problem. If our kunoichis do not take me serious then I could have problems with the other kunoichis."

Mikoto understand where Naruto is coming from. The kunoichis of Konoha know how Naruto's acts. The young teacher needs support from the kunoichis of Konoha. He cannot teach this class if they cause trouble for him. The young mother needs to talk with the older kunoichis about helping Naruto out.

They stop at the door where the meeting is taking place. Naruto opens the door and does not like what he sees. Mikoto narrows her eyes at the number of kunoichis in the classroom. The young teacher stands in front of the classroom.

Naruto ask, "Has everyone show up for this meeting?"

The Neko Anbu reply, "Yes, this is everyone that sign up for the program."

"Great, I am getting screw before "Class K" even starts."

Mikoto point outs, "The dead line is tomorrow morning, you can get more people for this classroom."

Naruto shakes his head, "Doubt it, the old man would not set up this meeting if more kunoichis were joining this class."

Kurenai coughs in her hand, "Naruto, why was meeting call in the first place?"

Naruto reply, "Oh, give me second!"

The young teacher takes a clip broad from Mikoto. He looks over the information as his students look on. Kurenai looks at Yugao for any sign on what is going on. The Anbu stares at the black board. After few seconds, Naruto clear his throat.

Naruto speaking, "Class K will have their own uniforms then your regular clothes. You get your uniforms before rest of Class K show ups. I do not know what the uniforms look like."

Naruto turn a page, "When I call your name, stand up please!"

Naruto said, "Tenten."

Naruto sees a young woman with her brown hair in buns stand up. Tenten is wearing a pink Chinese shirt with black shinobi pants. The young kunoichi simile at Naruto before she sits back down. The young teacher put a check by her name.

Naruto call outs, "Hinata Hyuga!"

Naruto sees a young woman with short blue hair stand up. Hinata seem to sink into her jacket. He notices that she was nervous around new people. The young teacher looks at Kurenai than back at the clip broad.

Naruto calls out, "Saya!"

Naruto sees a young woman with short black hair. Saya has a weird simile on her face. The young teacher seen that kind of simile before. Naruto saw the same simile on Haku's face. He puts a check by the young woman's name.

Naruto said, "I am going make this short and sweet. The kunoichis in this room are part of Konoha. I do not want any trouble with kunoichis from any of the hidden shinobi villages. Remember, you stand for the ideas of Konoha. I will see everyone in the morning with our guests."

As the kunoichis head out of the room, Kurenai stops by Naruto. The young man puts the clip board on the desk. He looks at Mikoto before turning back to Kurenai. The young woman waits as the last kunoichi left the room.

Kurenai said, "I saw you starting at me. Do you have something to ask me?"

Naruto answer her question, "I want know if Hinata been acting nervous around new people. Has Hinata have problems on her mission because of her nervousness?"

Kurenai reply, "No, Hinata has been doing great on her mission."

Naruto takes a deep breath, "Does Hinata have feelings for me?"

Writer Notes: We will find out why there is only five Konoha kunoichis in Class K. When I update this story, again? 


End file.
